


Spunky Petite

by Syn_Vengeance661



Category: Anthrax (US Band), Metallica, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: 1980s, 80's Music, But they have phones, Jealousy, Judge Dredd references, M/M, Minor Violence, Size Difference, Size Kink (a little), Unrequited Crush, frank/dan unrequited, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syn_Vengeance661/pseuds/Syn_Vengeance661
Summary: Anthrax and Metallica are on tour alongside many other bands, including Slayer. In an unfortunate crash, James meets a little man, believing him to be a mere citizen.And when he realized that this little man was Dan Spitz, he knew he wouldn't take his eyes off him.
Relationships: Frank Bello/Dan Spitz, James Hetfield/Dan Spitz, Kirk Hammett/Lars Ulrich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry for this abomination but yeah, the next chapter is going to be tomorrow
> 
> these fuckers look so cute together okay

Prowling the streets out of curiosity in this new city, James was walking at a safe pace. He was totally used to his rockstar life, so much that rarely something could break his confidence as a frontman.

He felt a very strong breeze go through his being, and that's when he finally focused on what was happening. Very quick footsteps were heading towards him, as if they were a stampede.

You could distinguish a very fast breathing coming closer and closer. James tried to see what the hell was going on, but seeing that he couldn't make out anything with his upright head, he looked down.

Again a long breeze swept over him.

What the fuck was going on?

Quickly, his sight was able to catch a boy, he was very short, and he was running exalted. He looked into his blue eyes, pleading.

James had not yet fallen for what was happening until he caught another person following him from afar. He was a man, very tall, strong, and older than him.

"Kid, what the hell is going on?!"

The blond went to him and grabbed him firmly by his shoulders. The other seemed very scared and tired. Still, calming down a bit, he said:

"H-He wants to... rob me. He has a fuckin' knife!"

James analyzed him a little more. That boy had long hair, big brown eyes, and looked like a normal thrasher. Obviously, putting aside the fact that he looked like a kid...

He was covered in a bit of sweat, and he knew he was looking a little bit strange at him, but not so much that he didn't notice they were losing time.

He actually... he felt that he knew him. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember his name.

"F-Fuck, we have to go!"

He screamed, drawing the tallest's attention. And he was right, he was too close.

"Stupid dwarf, come here!"

James, reacting on instinct, pushed the brunet to run away. The other looked at him confused for a second and then he caught it. He didn't want to leave him alone, although unfortunately he couldn't do much against that criminal.

Hearing the little man's footsteps fade, he finally felt one last breeze. The criminal was there, ahead of him, looking blatantly at him. He had absolutely nothing to give him (since he never had anything in his pockets, other than his keys), but he knew he was going to make him bite the dust.

"Why don't you mess with someone your own size, you fucking idiot?"

As soon as James said that, he pounced on him. Blow, plus another blow, that was the only thing it could be heard. The blond had a bit of an edge over him, even though he was much slimmer. He felt his nose bleed, and his long blond hair was matted because the other man was aggresively pulling it.

It was very dirty, but that no longer mattered to him. He pushed him against the pavement, giving him one last hit to knock him out. All he needed now was that knife, apart from a long drink...

Grabbing that little stabbing weapon, he kept it in his vest as he limped to where his band was. He knew they were going to ask him what the hell had happened to him, but at least he wanted a nice and comforting bed in which to rest...  
~~~~~

"Danny, Danny, uh, Danny! ... Are you okay? What happened?"

They were all talking together as soon as they saw him get to the bus. They were like a choir, everyone was very concerned about him. Danny had his hair messy, several wounds on his face, and he himself knew that his whole body ached after running so much.

He didn't feel so good thinking that his bruises would show tomorrow.

"I'm... fine. "

Danny stood a bit in his place as he sounded so... vulnerable. He didn't like feeling this way, but he needed something to kill the pain.

Frankie, like his usual person, picked him up and carried him to one of the bus beds. He was always by his side, and they were best friends in that regard, so it didn't bother him to pick him up or carry him like a feather bag.

"Danny... Tell me what happened. Scott, please brin' me bandages and alcohol!"

"Don't worry, don't worry, I already have it!"

Joey's voice was heard as he quickly approached.

"I-I wanted to buy some chips and suddenly a very tall man approached me... "

Frankie looked at him in terror as he listened more about the situation.

"He started insulting me, sayin' things like 'faggot, cut your hair, little girl' and he even threatened me saying that if he put a finger on me, he could kill me... Then he tried to rob me. "

The brown-haired man reached out to hug Danny as he patted his shoulder in comfort.

"Everythin', everythin' is fine..."

"The worst thin' is that he hit me. I-I couldn't do anythin' under him... but, I was able to escape thanks to James. "

Frankie pulled away from him to look at him confused. Although before he could say anything, Joey sent himself to his side to start putting alcohol on his wounds.

"James...? James Hetfield?"

"Yeah, that one... Ah! Joey, be careful!"

Ashamed, Joey looked down in regret.

Meanwhile, James found himself in a similar situation on the Metallica bus. They were a little less empathetic with what had happened to him, and what they didn't have of empaths, they had of curious.

"James, you look like shit. "

Lars said with an arrogant smile. The blond just snorted as he stared at him incredulously, mocking him.

"No shit, Sherlock. "

Cliff approached him eating a piece of sandwich that had been left yesterday at the party of all the bands that were on tour with them. Cliff really wasn't someone who was easy to worry about, always calm, and with a very good sense of humor. Still, he wanted James as his best friend and it was rare for him to get into fights on tour.

Before he could ask a question, the blond released the soup.

"I defended a boy, they were going to rob him. Honestly, you could tell he had no chance against him. "

Kirk, who was a little far away, approached curiously.

"Seriously? Aren't you saying it to brag?"

"Of course not! He was very short, for sure he couldn't reach 5'3. And he wasn't very strong... But, there's something strange. "

James had stopped in his place to think. And is that, he recognized him from somewhere... but he couldn't figure it out. His bad memory was frustrating him too much.

"What?"

Lars exclaimed.

"I know that I know him, but I don't remember his name... "

Cliff stepped forward a little to lean against one of the bus railings.

"You said he was very short, right...? And then?"

"He had long brown hair, dressed pretty much like us, big eyes of the same color, and without offense, he seemed a little bit cross-eyed. "

A very loud noise was present. Surprisingly it was because Lars had jumped, and he shouted arrogantly:

"You idiot, it's Dan Spitz from Anthrax!"

With his mouth full of the sandwich, Cliff made an affirmative sound as he nodded.

"I can't believe that you forgot about him... He is one of the best guitarists on the scene!"

Kirk said, giving him an accusing look.

"Tomorrow we must meet Anthrax, Slayer, and... Megadeth. "

When Cliff mentioned that last name, Lars started making retching sounds, and like an idiot, he choked seriously. Now, Kirk was holding him trying to reassure him.

Sometimes for James, things at Metallica were crazy. Alcohol, a lot of alcohol, maybe a little bit of drugs, and all of Lars's dramas were a lot for him. And well, Dave used to say to the blond before that he really was the drama queen of the group... Now, he really doubted it. 

For now, he just wanted to rest. With some alcohol and bandages, he concealed most of the wounds he could find. Hair was no longer his priority when he wanted to rest to be a renewed man.

Very tired, he threw himself on one of the bus beds. He closed his eyes, but he remembered again that scene that had happened a few hours ago. He remembered those big dark eyes looking at him in fear, his figure trembling from the cold and the fright he was feeling. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to meet him again.

Another thing he thought is that it intrigued him what could happen. What would he say to him tomorrow? How was him? He was very cute and everything, but... He also wanted to get to know him. He felt a little bad that he hadn't recognized him from Anthrax... y'know, knowing the fact he was good friends with Scott.

With a final sigh, he could see the little Danny Spitz again in his mind, before relaxing enough to fall asleep soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day James woke up in excruciating pain. Maybe he thought not to go, until he remembered. He knew that if he wanted to see Danny he had to put up with it.

Removing the bandages, he only saw purple, pink markings and some were even yellow. He wasn't going to worry much about it, so he just put on some band-aids a little bigger than usual.

On the other hand, Danny was the same, or worse. He directly didn't want to get out of bed, no matter how much Scott yelled at him to do so.

"C'mon, Spitz, up!"

Scott yelled tiredly, while behind him they were all ready to go to the meeting.

"Wait, wait, I have an idea. "

Charlie got up from his seat looking for something inside his backpack. Pretending it was impressive, he pulled out a wand.

"Oh! I'll help you..."

Frankie said, smiling dumbly. He went to the bag where the wands were, and grabbed one. Stealthily, they slowly approached Danny. Their footsteps were so quiet that they were barely audible.

Danny was still "passed out" in his place, his eyes closed, and his breathing was calm. Unfortunately for him, he didn't expect what was going to happen.

The Jaws soundtrack was playing in Frankie's mind when they finally started hitting him with their wands. Danny almost jumped on the bed from the scare he'd been given.

"Okay, okay! I'm gettin' up!"

The laughter of the band could be heard as Danny breathed exalted. He limped up a little until Frankie watched him.

God bless him for being such good people.

He pushed Danny back to his bed, so he could find the clothes the little one should wear.

"Frankie... what are ya doing?"

"I help ya, as the best companion that I am. "

He said winking at him, while the other just rolled his eyes. Sometimes he felt that the taller one treated him like a child.

Quickly, time had passed, and Danny was already dressed. It wasn't fancy either, but he loved wearing his comic book shirts with some colorful shorts.

In this way, the driver finally took them to the place where all the bands would meet.

On the one hand, there was James who was having fun with Tom and Jeff, and on the other, the Anthrax members just arrived. They were sharing a beer, until the taller blond could visualize Danny's small figure. For a moment he was shocked in place, just looking at him.

Jeff and Tom suddenly stopped talking, just to see how James had frozen in his place. His light blue eyes were riveted on someone there, almost without blinking.

"Hey James, are you okay?"

Tom Araya's soft voice said. Jeff tried to raise his deep voice, but it didn't work either.

In his eyes, he only saw him. He hadn't realized how cute he was before. He was no longer so dirty, and although he walked strangely (possibly because of the wounds), he looked very good. He might be ashamed to admit it, but his smallness made him look so cute, innocent. Something curious woke up inside him... He didn't know what, but he wanted to talk to him.

"Hetfield, has the cat got your tongue, or what?"

Coming out of the trance, he heard the voice of his so "dear" ex-band member. 

Dave Mustaine.

He was teasing him, and dramatically, James gave him a bad look.

"Shut up, Mustaine. I have to talk to someone. "

Quickly, he went looking for Danny. There were several people in the corners of the little place, including invited bands, like the Guns N'Roses.

"Oooh...! Here ya are!"

James felt a weight on his back and turned, just to find Scott hanging on him... Behind him was the little one, standing and looking curiously.

"Good of ur part to have saved Danny!"

The little one turned his gaze downward as a sign of embarrassment. He really didn't like depending on people.

"It's nothing, really... are you okay Danny?"

James offered his hand as he tried to look at his body. Despite everything, he seemed to be doing very well.

"I, yeah, uh... I'm Dan Spitz. "

"And, I'm Jam-... "

"I know ya are James Hetfield, I love Metallica. "

He said going ahead and returning the squeeze with a smile. The contrast between their hands made the blond shiver down his spine. His hand was so much bigger than his, and oh God… it was too embarrassing for him that he liked the difference in height so much.

He connected his gaze to his, and with that, the two had separated. It really seemed very little to him what happened. So, trying to sound as relaxed as possible, he said calmly:

"Can you give me your number? I mean, in case something happens... "

James avoided Scott's curious gaze.

Something in the eyes of the shorter one seemed to shine, as he smiled amused.

"Sure, dude... Take it. Ya could always talk to Scott though, y'know?"

He understood what the blonde wanted to do, but he always liked testing the waters. And James always liked games.

"And I think you know Scott won't always be able to attend... "

"Hmm, fair enough. "

With a smile and little else, it was time to go to the stadium. Thousands of fans were waiting for them, and it was time for Metallica. As soon as they entered, the screams of the fans left them almost deaf. The din was so loud that they couldn't help but smile. Nothing better than crazy fans who knew their lyrics and shouted at the top of their lungs.

After Metallica, Anthrax entered. What characterized them is that they were the funniest of the Big 4, and it was nothing different from what was expected. They had a good time, while the audience loved them.

However, in James's head, only his desire to speak to Danny remained. As soon as he got to the bus, he would text him. And oh sir... He would never expect how much he would like that boy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wooow, that was great guys!"

Kirk said, while pretending to continue playing his guitar. He could be on the scene years ago, but the excitement of the curly-haired man never seemed to stop.

"Cliff, pass the beer!"

"There I go... "

While the others celebrated the aftermath of the concert, James already had his phone in his hands. Without thinking twice, he grabbed the piece of paper and added him to his contacts.

𝑴𝒊𝒏𝒊 𝑫𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒚💕

Hmm... that didn't sound so James. Nor did it sound 'metal', but he didn't give a damn.

Seeing his phone, he frozed. Why was he so hesitant to speak to him? I mean, he wanted to. But it was difficult. He didn't want to sound desperate the first time.

Sighing hard, he grabbed all his courage as the male that he is. He doubted a lot what to write, and that is to say, he spent a few minutes erasing and writing the same thing. Finally, he sighed again satisfied when he could press the submit button.

𝑱𝒆𝒚𝒎𝒛👀🎸: hi,, this is james. how you doing?

Waiting for the answer, he stared at nothing, until he recognized the sound of his notifications. In the background it could be heard the noise made by others, laughter, singing, screaming, all typical of being drunk, except in this case (being somewhat rare) James. He was away from them, and he checked his phone.

𝑴𝒊𝒏𝒊 𝑫𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒚💕: heeeeeeey, everythin' alright, the concert was great!

𝑱𝒆𝒚𝒎𝒛👀🎸: hahah, definitely. and what ya doing?

The first few conversations were always the most awkward shit, but he wasn't going to give up. He remembered what Scott was saying a lot, and on second thought, those guys were the friendliest and funniest people out there. They were always carried away...

𝑴𝒊𝒏𝒊 𝑫𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒚💕: i'm reading comics with frankie^

How uncomfortable was it to talk about another man? Yes, James was feeling it now. However, he wasn't the only one who felt this way. Meanwhile, Frankie was glancing at Danny sneakily when he was going to reply to the messages with such concentration.

He wouldn't admit it in fear of being rejected... But, he felt things for the guitarist of the band. Since years ago they were together as best friends, and he knew that they would not be judged if they were a couple, since even Joey and Scott had their 'things'... The problem is, that the same guitarist had trouble seeing him more than a friend.

"Who are ya' talking to, Danny?"

His jealous tone was more noticeable, and more serious than normal.

"James... It's funny how little he knows about comics. "

James Hetfield from Metallica? Why was he talking to him so much? Were the questions running through Frankie's head. He wanted to think the best, but his Frankie sense never failed.

"Hey, aren't ya' goin' to read more with me?"

Frankie said simulating a pout, patting the place where he was sitting. Spitz looked at him briefly, almost out of the corner of his eye, then fixed his eyes on the screen.

"Na-ah. I need to explain him about Dredd."

The bassist snorted, putting a hand on his head dramatically, knowing he had no hope.  
~~~~~

After being on the phone for hours, both bands didn't fail to look strange at James and Danny.

"What the fuck are you doing there so much, James?"

Lars appeared in the middle of the hangover. He was frowning, and it was because since hours ago he was sneaking up on him. The fact that he was so quiet bothered him.

"... Nothing. "

"Yeah, of course... "

Cliff suddenly came and sneaked in to see his phone. James tried to hide it, but failed to fully cover it from the bass player's view.

The son of a bitch already knew, he only deigned to wink at him and also raised his eyebrows.

"So... 'Mini Danny', huh?"

James crossed his arms like a little boy and shrugged.

"Shut up, Cliff. "

Being a little fed up with his companions getting into his league, he left the bus with a cigarette in hand. Sometimes it helped him calm down and clear his mind.

As if it were the time when he had fought with the criminal, the breezes clung to his being. It could be early, but he knew what he had to do. It was about life or death.

Invite Danny to the movies.

What movie? Someone will ask. He had chosen 'Aliens' since they both liked that type of subject, and well, it could bring something to talk about.

Y'know, what if aliens really exist...?

James perhaps knew more about that than Judge Dredd. And from what he read, the little one seemed to be very excited about that comic. So... he was going to buy a couple of volumes now.

Almost everything Danny texted was a big "wtf?" to him but it sounded so interesting.

Walking towards the nearest store, he entered to find those volumes that even contained Strontium Dog, but concentrated on buying Judge Dredd's. Coming out of the store, he knew he was going to spend that afternoon reading those comics to impress the little boy, and maybe have a new hobby.  
~~~~~

"Since when do you read comics?"

Cliff questioned with a raised eyebrow at James. The other only deigned to ignore him while fixing his gaze on the panels.

"James, hey, don't ignore me. I can help you. "

The brunet had risen from his place to sit next to the blond. The other hadn't moved a bit, just being focused on reading.

"... How could you help me?"

He muttered.

"I know you like Danny. Let's read this together, it will be easier. "

This time, it was James's turn to raise an eyebrow at Cliff. He dramatically stopped reading just to watch him.

"And why would it be easier?"

He said confused.

"It's like a study session, fool. Let's see... "

Grabbing one of the tomes on the floor, he began to read it. Together, they spent hours doing what Frankie and Danny normally did. Maybe they didn't read for that long, but it was almost like studying. James said what he remembered, Cliff did the same, and they both said the best catchphrases of the comic.

Honestly, they could get used to this.

"Gosh, this was... great. "

"I would always help my best friend. Now go get him, tiger. "

James and Cliff smiled one last time before James got off the bus. Kirk and Lars looked like old rabbles from how much they watched and muttered to each other.

"What bug did he get stung by?"

"Lars, impossible things are done for love. "

"A girlfriend on the tour...? Hmm, sounds just like James. "

While the blond was there, Danny made himself appear. The difference was that he was exploring the city, just like James did before getting to know him well.

The blond, taking advantage of the opportunity, went slowly towards him, until he was able to get behind him and hold him by his shoulders in a strong grip.

"What's a child doing here alone at night...?"

The little boy jumped scared in his place. Until he turned to receive James's mocking smile.

"James...! How are ya'?"

Danny smiled at him, and with that, he could feel his heart melting.

"All good, and you?"

"Good... But I don't know what's happenin' to Frankie. He's a lot on my back and he hardly lets me out... "

"Oh, ignore him. He must have nothing to do... Meanwhile, I was reading comics. "

James could almost swear he saw Danny jump with excitement. Really, his obsession with comics was shining bright, and if he talked about Frank so much, surely they were both like children.

"Really...?! What did ya' read?"

As Danny said that, James led him to sit down together on the pavement.

"Judge Dredd. Your favorite, right?"

"Yeah-...!"

Gently interrupting him, he brought his thoughts to the air.

"Danny, look at the stars... They look so pretty."

And of course he was right. The almost black night was illuminated by those small yellowish white flashes, in which they were spectators of such beauty.

James took the opportunity to put his arm around the little one, and draw him a little more to him.

"They are... They are really cute. "

Danny stared in amazement at the heavenly illumination in that darkness. Until, he started laughing at the situation once he realized it.

"A little more and I would think ya' are seducin' me, James... "

The blonde looked at him briefly with an arrogant smile.

"Judge, I plead not guilty."

"... I knew ya'd say that!"

They both laughed at each other. Danny could finally feel something special towards James. Maybe it was that flash in his eyes, he didn't know exactly... But that night was so special to him.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me after our tour?"

Danny didn't have to hesitate for a second. He nodded quickly with a smile on his face, and James almost squirmed from wanting to kiss that small mouth. Lamentably, he had to resist.

After meeting him, the hours passed very quickly. James had returned to the bus excited, and Cliff quickly patted his shoulder in congratulations. The brunet only needed to say a few words, and everything would be perfect.

"James... let's bring the beer!"

Definitely, with that he succumbed and celebrated as if there was no tomorrow. There was a party on his bus, and also in his young heart.

All for Danny Spitz.


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple of more dates, both bands had returned to their usual places. It was all by plane, and James kept thinking in his head about the little "date" he would have. The good thing is, it wouldn't be that far, it's not like it's from New York to California.

He was a little anxious, but he quickly calmed down when he reached Metallica's home. Checking his phone, his heart skipped a beat when he saw that he had messages from hours ago... and he hadn't noticed.

𝑴𝒊𝒏𝒊 𝑫𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒚💕: jamie,, what time should i go?  
james?  
are ya' there?

They were all sent at different times. He really hoped Danny didn't think he had forgotten about that important date.

𝒋𝒆𝒚𝒎𝒛👀🎸: sorry. meet me at 5 pm

The more he looked at the texts, the more he felt Lars's accusing look. He knew he had to tell him this somehow, because the idiot insisted until he was tired, and if there's something to be taken for sure, it's that he would find out sooner or later.

"James. Could you finally explain what the fuck you're doing?"

"I'm going out with someone... "

Lars laughed incredulously, teasing the blond a little. He was watching the situation from so far away that saying that he didn't know something like the old rabble that he is would be a lie.

"No shit. Who is it?"

"Dan... Daniella. She's from New York but she's now here."

Hmm. Half that Lars didn't believe it. Still, he left the room, squinting as if he was suspicious. The reality is that he would go to see Kirk, only to devise a plan and verify that what the blond was saying was true.

Like the old neighborhood meddlers that they are, if it needed a little more clarification.

Quickly dressing in a white T-shirt with the Misfits logo, a leather jacket, jeans pants, and red sneakers, he settled his long hair a little.

In another place nearby, they were in the same situation.

Danny really had confidentiality issues. He looked for clothes, put them on, and took them off again to start a new cycle. All because they always made fun of him, for his height, eyes, whatever, they always found something to make fun of. Currently, he was taking it more as a joke, but that didn't mean that it hadn't affected him.

Even that made him to be more closed. Luckily, Anthrax welcomed him as a family, and he noticed James's good intentions, not like other men he had been with, and all they did was attack him psychologically.

As if he didn't matter...

He hoped everything would be different for once.

Finally, he decided to give up and put on what fit him best, even though he didn't really like it. Tight black jeans with a white sleeveless shirt and beautiful black sneakers. Leaving his room, he went to the kitchen.

He could feel Frankie's gaze come to rest on him, and he thought about maybe taking advantage of the situation.

"Frankieee... How do I look?"

Something in the bass player's eyes seemed to flare as he focused even more on him. It was as if the guitarist was blind to how much Frankie's admiration showed. And to be honest, he wasn't a bad guy, quite the contrary. Truth be told, he helped Danny open up with his pranks, he was always behind him most of the times, and still, unfortunately, he didn't feel enough to reciprocate.

No matter what happens, he would always show himself with a smile, even if Danny couldn't like him that way. 

"Ya' look great bro. "

Danny nodded, feeling a little bit unsure, but still started to approach the door. The time was running short, and they still had to buy the tickets. Before he could leave, he heard Frankie's voice make his presence known again.

"Where will ya' go?"

"I'm goin' to the cinema... "

"Oooh, can I come with ya'?"

Danny turned just to look at him with a "please, not right now" face, and sighed before releasing the soup.

He was definitely going to burn Frankie.

"I have a date. "

Looking down, the bassist's mood changed suddenly. There was an awkward little silence until Frankie grabbed a comic and pretended he was reading it.

"It's... it's okay. Have a good time!"

Danny couldn't fool himself about this. Sometimes he noticed how the bassist got depressed on topics like love, more specifically, he was very false. Right now he saw how he was smiling, but it wasn't how he really felt.

Moving away from the door to stand in front of him, still, Frankie kept his eyes on the comic. But you could tell he wasn't reading, he was just thinking, seemingly depressed.

"Hey Frankie, look at me... "

The taller one refused to look at him, so he slowly got close enough to him to put his arms around him. He was hugging him, and the other was shocked.

"Frankie, there'll always be someone for ya', don't worry. I love ya' bro... "

Returning the hug, he felt how suddenly he felt better, so he buzzed positively before him.

"Thanks, me too... "

Danny was right. Maybe he wouldn't be the one, but love was still a mystery that the bassist could soon find. Not in a guitar player... Maybe another bass player, who knows? The truth is that he had already accepted his fate.

He just wanted Danny to be happy, and he would let him go.

Happily they parted from the hug, and with that, Danny had made his way to the bus to one of the nearest movie theaters.

He had just arrived, and he visualized James, who was, after all, the tallest there.

Since he sometimes liked to provoke danger, an idea occurred to him. He ran towards James, while the other looked at him happily, although somewhat confused at what he was doing.

He jumped to get a boost, and got to kiss one of his cheeks. The blond, who was normally red, was now like a tomato. Shocked, he smiled at him.

"Well, that's what you call a welcome, kid. "

Danny stuck his tongue out mocking him, and with that, they made their way into the theater. They asked for the tickets with a bag of popcorn and water. What they didn't suspect, was that someone was chasing them from behind.

Those people even accompanied them to the room when the movie was about to start, only that they sat back to watch them from afar. James felt eyes on his back, though he ignored it.

It wasn't that weird, after all, they were rockstars.

The movie had already started, everything was dark around, and James still preferred to see what Danny was doing. More than anything, he was focused on the much-acclaimed movie, while eating the popcorn. James, deciding to take advantage of the situation, put his hand "by accident" on top of his when he wanted to eat a little bit of it.

They both laughed as Danny focused on finally looking at him. They might even have come close to kiss, but suddenly a murmur was heard behind them.

"Look, look at them!"

"Shh, speak lower, idiot!"

Although he didn't want to pay attention to that noise, Danny turned only to find the lead guitarist and drummer of Metallica red-handed.

"... What are Lars and Kirk doing here?"

The boy muttered as he looked at him questioning James. The other just sighed and clasped their hands to continue like that for the rest of the show.

"Ugh, ignore them. "

The movie wasn't bad actually... It was pretty good. The hype around it was understandable, and the fact that they had confirmed a third part soon was exciting. Still, by the time the show ended, all he wanted to look at was Danny.

Distracted, he turned around only to see what Lars and Kirk were doing now. What was surprising wasn't the fact that they were no longer watching them, but that they were both sticking their tongues at each other's throats right at the end of the movie... James had to hold his breath to keep from laughing so hard it would make someone hit him.

Luckily, if they were kissing, that would make them sneak faster.

"Hey Danny, let's go. "

They both stood up, and quickly made their way to the exit. As soon as it was, they found themselves once again in the lovely, star-filled night, and the atmosphere was pleasant.

Actually, the whole date was very pleasant.

They had come out smiling, being able to throw away the things that no longer served them, being totally empty. They started walking down the street, exploring, until they saw that no one else was there. At that moment, James stopped just to watch him.

"And... what did you think?

Danny also stopped to look up and peek at him... What was he feeling? He couldn't deny that feeling that he could hear in his heart. It was love, something that long ago he didn't feel for someone. He wanted to spend more time with James, to know more about him, to kiss him, to be one with him.

He was pretty sure he had fallen in love with the tallest, and tonight, he was no more than perfect.

"It was very good... But, seeing ya' is much better."

He whispered.

"Who would say you're so daring, little one?"

James looked down so he could get a better look at Danny's face. Although it was hardly noticeable, even the smallest was blushed by the blond's words.

Little by little they got closer, until James was able to lift Danny so that he could see him directly in the eye. He felt it was time, his time to say it.

"You wanna be my boyfriend?"

Narrowing his eyes, Danny gave his clear and sure answer:

"Of course I want to, handsome."

Putting his arms around James' shoulders, he leaned him even more against the wall, to begin that passionate kiss he had expected since he saw him that second time.

They felt good about how close they were to each other, and it didn't bother him that he had to pick him up either. What's more, it seemed perfect to him.

Their tongues seemed to intertwine in the new heated kiss, but they ended up separating for the lack of air. James leaned his forehead against his to sigh in satisfaction.

"Fuck, I love you a fucking lot. "

"Ya' kiss so fuckin' good, James..."

And this is how they both started their relationship. They didn't get to do "something else" because they wanted a more special moment, and they would have plenty of time to enjoy. As for Kirk and Lars... They were embarrassed. And Lars more than anything, annoyed, since James made fun of the infamous kiss they had given each other.

Cliff was very proud of his friend, and there was nothing better than seeing James happy.

Everything was still Metallica, just like a very normal day for them. Only that now... James was family from Anthrax, and Danny from Metallica.

A perfect ending, indeed.


End file.
